A Marching Season To Remember
by Justg0ttawrite
Summary: Ella has just returned from summer ready for marching season to start. She returns to the Pit for marching season, even though she wishes she could march trumpet. And she soons finds something she thought she'd never find until after she was out of School
1. Chapter 1:Beginning of Marching Season

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've read so many Marching Band romance stories on here, and none of them ever mention the pit, so I thought I'd write one of my own. In a way it's related to my real marching band life; practices three times a week, I'm in the pit since I have breathing problems and can't march my trumpet, I'm friends with most people in band, there are close to two hundred people in my band, and the fact that our drumline hates the pit during marching season, then treat us really nice during concert season. I did not use my name in this, so please don't start calling me Ella; that's not even close to my real name, haha. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fic; it lasts from the start of their marching season (in August) and ends in November at thier final show. A sequel pending on whether people like this fic. Thanks everyone!**

She sighed happily as she got out of the car. "I'll see you after practice mom,"

"All right, have fun and good luck!"

"Ok, bye."

"You have your lunch, right Ella?"

"Yes, and my cell phone, medicine, wallet and keys. Don't worry! This is my first day back to band camp, but it is my third year. I know what will happen! Bye!"

"All right, bye." Ella closed the door and walked up to the stairs that lead to the band room. She tucked her brown hair behind her ears and started towards the steps.

"Hey! Ella!" She froze and turned around to see her friend who was the section leader for her marching section.

"Hey Kate!"

"Ready for this marching season?"

"When am I ever not ready for marching season?!" Kate rolled her eyes.

"You're such a band geek."

Ella smiled. "I sure am! And proud of it!"

"Come on, we don't want to be late for the first day."

"Yeah, let"s go," She turned back and ran up the stairs with Kate close behind. Ella had decided not to try out for section leader; she probably would've made co-section leader, but she figure it would be easier this year. She was definitely the most dedicated of the pit, even though she wasn't a percussionist the full band year, she was still really dedicated to the mallet percussion. "Hey! Hanna! How was your summer?" She asked her friend who was the junior Drum Major.

"Good, and yours?"

"Full of music as usual!"

"Why does that not surprise me?"

Ella laughed and moved around the room saying her hellos to her friends. Not all of her friends had continued with band (and she constantly gave them a bad time about that) but she still knew most of the band, and they at least knew her name.

"All right, if everyone's here we'll run through this years announcements!" Mr. Forte called out, causing the students to quite and look at the front of the award covered room.

Ella quickly sat on the floor at the front of the room ready to listen.

"To our incoming freshmen and everyone new, welcome to marching band! To our returning sophomores, juniors, and seniors, welcome back! This will be an excellent marching season, we have a show that I think you will all love and our wonderful instructors are back to help us. The only way to make this year better is your enthusiasm, and dedication. Yes Ella, I can see you're ready for this year, you have been for the last two, I'm sure you're even more ready this year."

Ella smiled up at Mr. Forte as the rest of the band laughed. "You bet!"

"If you all have attitudes like Ella we'll get through this year and have a lot of fun."

"No one can be as enthusiastic as Ella, Mr. Forte," Kate laughed.

"Well, if you all try. Now, we will have rehearsals every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, along with band camp which will be Monday through Sunday in two weeks. Well, I think that is about all the news I have for you all right now. Your section leaders will go over rules and I will get the drill and music out to those who need it. Now, everyone except for Colorguard, Pit, and Drumline stay here. Pit go through these doors behind me to my left, across the hallway and into the choir room. I believe the mallets are already over there. Drumline, go out that door in the back and discuss whatever you need to discuss, and Colorguard go through this door behind me my right, and into the cafeteria. Everyone else I will tell you where to go shortly."

Ella jumped up and lead the way across the hall. It had only been a few months since she had last been in this hallway moving the mallets across into the choir room so they would be safe. "Now where's the good xylophone?"

"Must be in a storage room," Kate commented.

"Well, I'll go get it, if someone will let me back into the building."

"I'll send someone down, but first let's get through introductions."

Ella turned and saw the small group of new members looking around the room.

"Oh, right. Nearly forgot. We're the only seniors for this section, aren't we?"

"You're both seniors?" A boy asked.

Ella chuckled. "No, we're juniors, what I meant was that we've been in this section before. Neither of us are full time percussionists though, so don't ask us to play snare. Though I do want to learn..."

"Back on the subject of introductions," Kate said pushing Ella further into the room. "I am the section leader-"

"What about her?" A girl asked.

"My name is Ella. I'm not a section leader, but you still should listen to me when I ask you to do something." She smiled. "That's a good rule to follow; listen to your elders. In life, and in band. Remember that."

"Thank you for that life lesson Ella. Now, I am Kate, the Pit section leader. Ella and I are going to teach you everything there is to know about being in the pit."

"Why can't we be in drum line?" Another boy whined.

"Because," Ella sighed, "you have to have discipline, and we have to know you can play mallet percussion. Besides, you have to try out."

"Why aren't you two in drumline?" The first boy asked.

"Because I can't march." Ella replied.

"Just because you can't keep time?"

"No! I am one of the best marchers in the pit. No, I can't march in drumline, or my trumpet, because I have breathing problems. I have a good chance of my throat closing up so I can't breath at all." She smiled. "Now, let's hurry up and get through introductions so we can get to music,"

"Excuse me," Hanna walked into the room. "Sorry, just have to hand out temporary name tags."

"No problem," Kate said. "It'll help us remember each other's names."

Ella nodded. "Well, should we go over rules after Hanna hands out nametags?"

"Good idea,"

"Oh, for those of you who don't know," Ella smiled and pointed to Hanna. "This is Hanna, our Junior drum major. Be sure to listen to her too."

"Well I think I will be on back field directing, so you won't see me all that much."

"At competitions we will," Kate said as she handed the girl, Kayla, her nametag. "Now, rules; Mallets never touch the ground."

Ella nodded. "We cannot stress that enough,"

"Yes," Hanna added before she left. "We can't afford to buy anymore new mallets."

"Listen to directions," Ella said. "Pit can be quite dangerous. Believe me, I know," She tentatively rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't beat up the instruments," Kate moved on. "They're beat up enough, we can't afford to damage them anymore."

"Can't we buy new ones?" The second boy, Alex, asked.

"Do you have an extra seven thousand dollars lying around?" Ella asked.

He was silent.

"No PDA while in uniform,"

"What's that?"

Ella chuckled. "Public Display of Affection, though I have heard Public Display of Abuse as well. It's not the second, it's the first one. For me that isn't much of a problem, since I haven't had a guy ask me out in over a year."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're always such a drama queen when it comes to that Ella,"

She shrugged. "I'm sixteen and have only had one boyfriend. What can I say? How can I _not _be a drama queen?"

"Moving on, no eating or drinking while in uniform. No running, unless it's an absolute emergency, in uniform. What else?"

Ella thought a moment. "No PDA, no running, no eating, no drinking... make sure anything you wear underneath your uniform that could possible show through you don't wear that. You shouldn't be able to see anything through your uniform, and while in uniform you should not be able to tell whether you are a boy or girl. That is the rule, and it's one we sort of get to break. We aren't required to wear shakos in this band, but if you have long hair, you have to wear it in a ponytail. I think that pretty much covers rules... besides truck, golf cart, and drum trailer rules."

Kate nodded. "We'll get to those later."

"Well, should I get the good xylophone?"

"Yeah, you do that, and... Kayla, will you go out the door there, and to the end of the hallway?"

"Sure, why though?"

"Ella is going to bring a xylophone in here, but she has to push it around the building and the doors are locked."

Ella nodded. "Not much working, but enough for today I suppose. Why don't we show them all the storage room? There isn't much to see, and it smells kind of funny, but we may as well show them."

Kate tentatively agreed. "I suppose that is a good idea."

Ella quickly turned on her heel and walked out the doorway. "Follow me," She turned left and went down the stairs and froze. "Oh no," She muttered.

"Well look here,"

"What's wrong?" Kayla asked.

"Drumline," Ella muttered, she tried to smile at the group in front of her. "We just want the xylophone. Then we'll be out of here," She shoved her way through the group, quickly grabbed the xylophone she was looking for, and pushed it through the door. "Now we're out of your way." She made it out of the storage room, and nodded to Kayla to run to the other end of the hallway while she got the xylophone outside. _I'm lucky it wasn't a marimba we needed!_ Ella thought to herself as the door closed and she began pushing it towards the back of the building. _I'd be stuck back there with all the drumline guys smirking. Why do they hate us so during marching season, but concert season they talk to me like nothing ever happened!  
_Ella was so lost in though, that as she began to turn the xylophone she realize she had hit someone. "OH! I'm _so_ sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

A boy smiled at her and shook his head. "No, it was my fault. I should walk slower around corners."

Ella froze.

"Are you all right?"

"Me? Oh! Yes, fine, fine! Sorry. I should be more careful while moving instruments."

He chuckled. "No, like I said. It was my fault. I was just showing my section how I march."

She glanced behind him to see the entire alto saxophone section (including her ex-boyfriend) watching the two of them. She blushed, "Oh, well I'll just get out of your way then."

"You name is Ella, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Nice to meet you," He said, his smile never leaving his face. "My name is Peter."

"It's very nice to meet you," Ella said as she smiled. "And I'll try not to run you over again I promise."

Peter laughed. "No, you can run me over any time."

"Ella! Are you coming?!"

She looked over at Kate and rolled her eyes. "I better go before I'm killed by my section leader."

"Yes, me too. Nice to meet you,"

"Yes, you too," She smiled at him one last time and began moving the xylophone one last time. _Why is it always alto's?_ She asked herself.

"What was that about?" Kate asked, as Kayla helped her get the xylophone through the door.

"Nothing," Ella said as she glanced back at the alto's one last time. "I just ran into someone. I was just apologizing,"

"Yeah, and it took you five minutes!"

Ella rolled her eyes as she pushed the instrument up the hallway. "Whatever Kate. Can we just get on to the music? Please?"


	2. Chapter 2: Ready for Band Camp?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just thought I'd update before I leave. If you didn't know already; I am in the pit in my marching band. And, lucky us, the band doesn't help us when we're loading. They do when they are asked by our director, but that's only when she wants us to hurry. So I have to ask you all something; if you don't already, PLEASE help your pit! They will appreciate it so much! I know in our band, the pit would apprectiate it; we had 9 people out of 160, and I think the quickest we ever loaded was 30 minutes. Besides, if you want to get home faster from camp or a contest it'll get you home all that much faster. Just talk to someone in the pit and they'll tell you what to do or who to talk to. Ok, that's all the begging on behalf of the Pit I will do. I promise. Also; hitting your foot with a timpani pedal does hurt really bad. I've done it before and it isn't any fun. One more thing; at one point in this chpater I have Ella say something about the pit having to work hard and something about the band; I'm not saying the band doesn't work hard. I know they work really hard! I've marched with my trumpet a couple of times; but I was saying that the pit has a bunch of loading to do. Anyways, thanks everyone!**

"All right, b flat scale!" Kate said.

Ella quietly played the scale obediently. Ever since that encounter with Peter two weeks ago her heart hadn't been in the music. She had found out that he had transferred to their school a few days before from a school in eastern Washington and he had been the junior section leader for the altos.

"Ella! Were you even listening?!"

"What?"She snapped to attention.

"Where is your head?" Kate asked.

"I'm ready! Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"Obviously!" Kate sighed. "Five minute break everyone,"

Ella nodded, and looked down at the xylophone she was playing on. She began to play a song she had memorized over the summer, until Kate interrupted.

"What's up?"

Ella sighed and looked up from the keys. "Nothing,"

"Ella," Kate said as she took a mallet from her. "You are not paying attention, you haven't for two weeks now! We leave for camp tomorrow! You best be ready to play by then!"

"I will be," Ella said determinedly. "I promise I will be."

"What is going on? Anything I can help with?" She shook her head. "No, really, I'm fine. It's my own fault. I should be focusing on this music. I'll focus and get this music memorized, now can I have that mallet back?"

Kate held it out and Ella snatched it back and began playing again.

"Just don't lose your focus."

"I won't,"

* * *

"Okay, today you learn how to properly load the carts, and load the semi."

"Semi?"

"The semi truck Johnny,"

"Oh,"

Ella smiled around at her section. Their instructor hadn't been able to come to any of the rehearsals yet, but she was going to be at camp. She knew that if they loaded the truck correctly then she would be happy, and it would also look good for the rest of the season. "Now, everyone grab an instrument and follow me. I'll show you where to go,"

"And I'll get the golf cart and the carts and meet you behind the building."

Ella nodded as Kate ran off. "I'll take a marimba. They're harder to control and you have to stop and take the keys off in order to get them through the doors. That one you have Alex is the same way. Be very, very careful. Another rule I just though of, don't ride on the instruments. You will lose control and crash into something or someone. Now, follow me," She quickly got it out the door after removing the keys, and then through the second door, only to be stopped. "What do you want Ron?"

"Can we talk?"

"After we're through moving, than maybe. About what?" She looked unhappily at her ex-boyfriend.

"Us,"

"There is no us, remember?"

"I want to change that,"

"Well I don't. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Mr. Forte sent us to help." He said. "What can we do?"

"You can take the bass drum down to the trcuk, and get the thought out of your head that we're getting back together."

"Why?"

"Because you never treated me right and you made fun of my friends." Ella turned around and marched into the hallway, taking deep breaths and trying to cool off. _I can't believe his nerve! Thinking I would collapse right into his arms! He of all people should know I'm no damsel in distress! I'm never gong back to him. He made fun of my friends all the time, and no one likes him anyways._ She pulled the bass drum over and handed it to him. "You can take this. Carefully," Ella soon had assigned an instrument to every person, and all that were left were the big timpani and the smallest.

"How can I help?"

Ella's anger melted away. "Peter! Um, can you take the smaller timpani? I can take the other, that's all that's left."

"Sure thing. I always helped the pit back in eastern Washington, so this isn't new to me."

She smiled. "No one ever helps us. Unless they are assigned to help, and even then not many help."

"I'll happily help,"

"Thanks," She grabbed the big timpani and began to push it towards the opposite doors of where everyone else was going. "Then you know not to grab the timpani by the head-"

"Grab it by the legs? Yes, I know that rule quite well." Peter laughed.

"Very good, you can go out that door there if you'd like. This one is just too big to fit through the door no matter what."

"I'll come with you. It's okay,"

She carefully began to walk with the timpani, remembering the pain she had had the previous year from hitting the pedal on the side of her foot.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh yes, fine. I know, I walk really funny while moving timpani's don't I?"

"Kind of..."

Ella laughed. "It's okay to admit I do. I'm afraid these things hate me. I hit the pedal on the side of my foot last year,"

"Ouch!" Peter flinched. "I've done that. That hurts really bad!"

"Yes, and I hit it hard."

"Marching band is quite dangerous, isn't it?"

"Yes," She said as she held the door for him. "It is,"

"Hey! I'm supposed to hold the door for you!"

Ella smiled at him as he walked by. "Fine, then you owe me."

"Fine by me,"

"Peter? Where are you? We're done helping, let's go!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Just a minute Ron! I'm helping with the timpani's!"

"Hurry up!"

Ella rolled her eyes. "You can leave, it's fine. I can come back and-"

"No, I got it. Ron can wait." Ella smiled. "He's impossible, isn't he?"

"Maybe just a little,"

"I don't know what I ever saw in him." Ella admitted.

"What do you mean? Aren't you two going out?"

She froze and almost began laughing. "No! Not for a year now! He tried to ask me out again, but I replied with a quick no. He never treated me right, and he insulted my friends. What made you think we were going out?"

"I asked him something about you, and he said that you and him were dating."

Ella rolled her eyes and began walking again. "I'll post it on the board that I am not dating him. I never will again,"

Peter smiled. "I don't think you have to do that,"

"Maybe not, but I'd do it in a heartbeat if it'd get him to stop saying that." She stopped at the door. "You can get through, but this timpani needs to be tipped on it's side and passed through the door."

Peter pushed the drum through the door, got it out of the way, and turned around to help Ella. "So did Ron ever help you while you were in pit?"

"Not often, but he'd wait in the band room for me to finish."

"That wasn't very polite,"

"No, but that's Ron."

"Thank goodness he isn't section leader."

Ella laughed. "You are now officially a part of this band. That's what everyone said last year when section leaders were announced."

"I wish I could be a section leader again. It's fun,"

"Well, I'm sure you can talk to Mr. Forte about it. He's cool like that, I'm sure he'd figure something out so you could help out."

Peter nodded. "I'll talk to him. Thanks for the advice,"

"Anytime,"

"Well I should go before I get yelled at again."

Ella sighed and nodded. "All right, if they try to give you any trouble tell them to come and talk to me. They all know me by first name, so once you say _'Ella'_ they'll know who to come see."

"Thanks,"

"No, thanks for helping us. If you need anything you're more than welcome to come and talk to me. I'm sure I can be of some help, especially when it comes to music."

"Yes," Kate laughed as she stepped out of the golf cart. "She is the music queen."

"I'll remember that," Peter said as he smiled. "I'll see you later?"

"Most definitely,"

"You like him," Kate commented as he walked away.

"I do not," Ella said as she began moving instruments into position to be moved. "We are simply friends."

"Well he's much better than old what's his name."

"Yeah, well old what's his name asked me out again."

"Ew!"

"My thoughts exactly!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Kayla asked.

"Oh! Right... Kayla, you grab the lighter end of the vibraphone and help me lift it up. Make sure to grab the bottom and have a hand a little higher up so you won't drop it."

They quickly got everything loaded on to the carts and bungeed on so they wouldn't move, and they were riding on the carts down to the cement field where they semi stayed.

"Do other bands have semi's?" Alex asked.

Ella nodded. "Sure, but we use most of ours since we almost have two hundred people in this band."

"Really?"

"Yup," Ella said as she hopped off when the cart had stopped. "It's normal for this band," She unhooked the last cart and moved it to the side. "Now, these carts have to go in a certain order so the instruments aren't damaged. Let me get them into order and then the real fun begins."

"What's that?" Johnny asked.

"Pushing the carts onto the semi," Ella sighed. "I have to steer it right at the ramp, angled a little so it'll go in properly, and I have to make sure not to run anyone over."

"Fun,"

"Oh yes, lots of fun." Ella said as she moved the last cart into place. "Now, you lot best memorize which cart goes in where. It's the only way we'll survive marching season. Kate? Would you like to choose a couple of people to go under the semi with you?"

"Under?" Alex asked nervously.

"Not the actual truck!" Ella laughed, as she pointed in the truck. "See how it's divided into two sections? The bottom and the top? The top is called... well we call it the top, and when we say '_go under the truck'_ we mean on the bottom level. Only our instruments go there."

"Oh,"

"All right, Kayla, hope you're ready to learn,"

"Yup,"

"Just let me know when you have all the cables untangled. I'll explain what everyone else is supposed to do." Kate nodded.

"All right, thanks."

"No problem,"

"We have to work still?"

"Yes!" Ella looked at them. "Guys, marching band isn't easy. It's all hard work, and pit does more work. I'm not saying the band doesn't work as hard as we do, but we have to push instruments, pick them up, and push these carts. Now, I'm going to run this cart at the semi, I need you both on either side of the ramp there, and once you can grab it, do exactly that, but be careful. You can easily break a finger or get your hand ran over by a wheel or the cart itself."

"We're ready when you are Ella!" Kayla called.

The two boys looked at each other, sighed and walked to either side of the ramp.

"Okay," Ella made sure the coast was clear. "One... two... three!" She pushed as hard as she could, and ran the cart up the ramp. Luckily she made it the first try, but it was definitely hard work. She was used to having at least one person help her push the cart forward, and she had slipped and scraped her knee. _Of all days I choose to wear shorts!_ She thought to herself as she brushed it off. "Four more carts to go," She laughed as she walked back to get the next cart. "Let me know when you're ready,"

"Just a minute!" Kate called.

"Pit!" Mr. Forte said. "Give your stuff you are taking on the bus with you to one of your friends to save you a seat. That way we know how many seats are left!"

"Having fun?" Ella jumped and smiled at Peter. "You scared me!" She giggled.

"Sorry,"

"No worries. Yes, I've always enjoyed loading the semi."

"Yes, well I was wondering if you wanted me to take your stuff and save you and Kate a seat?"

"Would you?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, thank you Peter! That's really sweet!" She smiled and handed him her sweatshirt and backpack along with Kate's bag.

"No problem, I'm happy to help." He looked at the carts. "Do you need help here?"

"No, we're fine. Almost done,"

"Okay! We're ready for the next cart!"

"All right," She smiled at Peter one last time. "We'll try and hurry. What bus are you on?"

"Two,"

"Okay, we'll hurry,"

"No rush," Peter smiled and turned back to the buses.

"Ready?"

"Yes! Just hurry up!"

"One...two...three!" Again she rushed forward, aware of the rest of the band watching impatiently. Within twenty minutes they had everything loaded onto the truck and strapped securely. They closed the doors and let out a sigh of relief.

"Where's our stuff?" Kate asked.

"Oh, Peter took it and saved us a couple of seats on bus two."

"That was nice,"

"Yes," Ella smiled. "We better hurry before the band kills us,"

"Oh, yeah, let's get going."


	3. The Bus Ride

Ella entered the bus, with Kate close behind. A hand waved at her about half way back, and she moved towards it, hoping it was Peter, which it was luckily.

"I could only save these two aisle seats, but I'm more than willing to sit there, and let you two sit next to each other."

"No, it's okay," Kate said taking a seat next to John, the section leader for the Trumpets and started talking to him.

Ella shrugged and sat down next to Peter.

"So, what do you normally do on band trips?" He asked.

"Me? I usually listen to music, or watch a movie if I have a movie or if one's playing. Und du?"

He smirked. "Du sprechen sie deutsch?"

"Ja," She paused a moment, "well, a little. This year will be my second year."

"Sehr gut, we may have another class together than. Well, as to what I do on band trips, I usually do the same as you. Or sleep,"

Ella giggled. "Yes, that too, or talk."

"Yes, but so far you are the only person I have to talk to."

"What about me?"

Ella whipped around to glare at Ron. "You can be quiet!"

"But why? I'm a part of this band, am I not?"

"You may be, but that doesn't mean you are part of this conversation!"

"All right band!" Mr. Forte called as he walked onto the bus. "We're leaving now, so get ready for the long ride. A whole two hours!"

"Shorter than other trips!" Kate yelled.

"That's true, anyways, have a nice trip, and I'll see you when we get up to the fort!"

"The fort?" Peter asked as the bus started.

Ella nodded. "That's where camp is. We sleep in the barracks and march on the field, which is right near the ocean. It's beautiful,"

"Sounds like it, do we get any time off?"

"Yes, after lunch until dinner on Friday. Or something like that,"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Are we allowed to explore?"

"Of course! We can go up to the fort, or we can go to the ocean, or we can go swimming. I wouldn't suggest it though,"

"Thanks for the warning," he laughed.

"No problem."

"It's not that bad,"

"Then why don't you mind your own business Ron?"

"What? I-"

"Do you want to move to another place?" Peter asked.

She shook her head. "Let's just ignore him,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Now, how different is this band from your old band?"

He smiled. "There really aren't that many differences. It's really just different people that's the difference. And people seem to be nicer to new comers,"

Ella smiled. "I try to welcome all the new people,"

"What about the freshmen this year? Besides the ones in your section?" Ron was trying to get her attention.

"I haven't really seen you talking to anyone new besides me," Peter commented.

She nodded, as she blushed and tried to think of an excuse. "I've... been busy. This year is a crazy year,"

"But you make time for me," She opened her mouth to reply, then closed it.

"And that's okay, I like talking to you Ella."

"And I like talking to you,"

A sharp elbow hit her arm.

"What do you want Kate?"

"CD player please,"

"No one talking to you?"

"Not anyone I want to talk to at least,"

Ella pulled a CD player and CD's out of her backpack. "I'm sorry friend,"

"Ah, don't be." She put the headphones on and turned the CD player listening to whatever CD Ella had left in the player.

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, you need to talk to your friends, I understand." He smiled. "I don't seem to have many friends yet,"

"Well, tell me what kind of stuff you like and I can tell you who else likes that stuff."

"What about you?"

"Me?"  
"Yes, what do you like?"

Ella thought a moment. "Well, music of course. And I enjoy writing,"

"Writing? About what?"

"Promise not to think I'm weird?"

"I would never think that!"

"Thanks. Well, dragons, mainly."

"Dragons? Why?"

She shrugged. "The creatures have always fascinated me, to think such creatures once could have roamed this very land." She gestured out the window at the trees they were now passing.

"They aren't real though,"

"No one can prove that," She smiled. "I believe that they were out there for a time. Who knows? They may still be out there,"

Peter gave her a questioning look.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't think I was weird!"

He laughed. "I don't. I've just never heard any speak so passionately about something, besides music of course. And that's how you speak about music too,"

"I-I do?" He nodded.

"You just sound crazy to me,"

"And you can shut up Ron,"

Ella looked at Peter surprised.

"You'll be running laps for that,"

"That's fine with me," He winked at Ella.

"Besides Ron, I can tell Mr. Forte that you are punishing your section for perfectly selfish reasons. And you aren't even the section leader!"

"He told me-"

"To shut up? Yes, I know, but are we on the field? Ich denken nicht."

"What?"

"I think not, I thought you were in German as well."

Peter smiled at her and mouthed, "Thank you,"

She mouthed "Your Welcome," in reply.

The remainder of the trip Ella spent talking to Peter, and their conversation was rather boring, until the time when he finally saw the ocean.

"Whoa!"

"What?"

"That!"

"The ocean?"

"Yes!"

"Haven't you ever seen the ocean before?" Ella chuckled.

Peter's eyes were glued to the window as he shook his head. "Never!"

"I guess since I grew up around it I'm just used to it,"

"This is the first time I've been around any type of water like this. The biggest amount of water I've been around is a lake or river. Never this much!"

Ella laughed, simply watching his amazement.

"You have to show me around once we get there!"

"We're nearly there. I'll be sure to show you around on Friday."

"I have to wait two days?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. Once the bus pulls up to park you'll be able to see it better."

"I can't wait for Friday," Peter finally looked away from the water to Ella, smiling the whole time.

"Neither can I," She murmured.


End file.
